


Protége Moi

by doctahlectah



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt!Bruce because why not, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Plot is excuse for porn haha, Smut, blowjob, protective!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one but Clark could see him like this, no one but Clark would understand him. People would only see the spoiled rich CEO, the flirty bachelor, the man without real emotions. But only Clark knew the real Bruce Wayne, how selfless and caring he was. And how much he cared about his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protége Moi

It was the third night of no sleep at all. He has tried everything to have a rest, even drunk milk, for god’s sake. But it was all for nothing. Bruce felt like screaming. He tossed and turned in the bed but couldn’t free himself from the disturbing thoughts.

Clark was sleeping peacefully beside him, his naked body relaxed, moonlight upon his face. Bruce wouldn’t count how many nights he has spent just watching Clark sleeping but couldn’t tell him about that. But probably Clark has sensed it. And right now he was disturbing Clark, possibly his sighing and rustling were already heard. He sat up on the bed, switched on the bedside lamp, swung his legs off the bed, ready to get up.

“Bruce, what’s wrong?” asked Clark softly.

“Nothing, dear. Just go back to sleep.” said Bruce hoarsely. He tried to brush it off but didn’t succeed. Clark hugged him from behind. “What is it you’re not telling me?”

Bruce tensed up as he felt Clark kissing his neck. He was aware that Clark just wanted to help but he didn’t want to worry him with his problems. Clark already had enough.

On the other hand, Clark was willing to do anything if it means he could help Bruce. He didn’t want to annoy him with his questions but Bruce was avoiding everyone close to him in the past few days, he was more stressed and grumpy than ever.

Clark rubbed Bruce’s sides gently as he relaxed into Clark’s touch. There was a few minutes pause before he spoke, “Jason. I-I saw him in Gotham. More than once.” he said, laughed humorlessly. “It’s like he’s following me.”

Clark frowned but he didn’t reply. It’s been really difficult for Bruce to get over Jason Todd’s death. He blamed himself even though it was the Joker’s fault. But it was harder when Jason came back from the…dead. Because he blamed Bruce too.

“You’ve done everything you can. You’ve tried to help him, protect him but he’s not thinking straight, thinks you’re in fault.”

“He is right though.” said Bruce quietly.

“No, Br--“

“I wasn’t fast enough, I wasn’t strong enough. I let that freak live and locked Jason up in Arkham.” he added, his voice cracking a bit.

“Bruce, we’ve talked about this before…” said Clark, holding Bruce tighter . Bruce hated showing his weakness but Clark could see his hands shaking and hear his breath hitching. No one but Clark could see him like this, no one but Clark would understand him. People would only see the spoiled rich CEO, the flirty bachelor, the man without real emotions. But only Clark knew the real Bruce Wayne, how selfless and caring he was. And how much he cared about his family.

“He’s mentally unstable, he’s ill. And he’s trying to understand why all of this had happened, Bruce, because he’s still a kid. He’s torn apart between the good and the evil.” he added cautiously. “He has so many questions and you’re the one who can answer them.”

“I don’t reckon he even wants to talk to me.”

“He will. When he’s ready.”

With that, Bruce looked up to Clark lovingly. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

“And that was the most romantic thing I’ve heard from you, Mr.Wayne.”

Bruce cracked up suddenly and shook his head at Clark’s goofiness. Clark felt himself laughing too as he watched Bruce. A silence occurred after they came from their laughing, their eyes met. Bruce put his hand around Clark’s jawline and pulled him for a kiss which Clark returned gladly.

Clark laid him down on the bed, Bruce put his arms around Clark’s shoulders, they never broke the kiss. Clark’s hands trailed down his body soothingly, his lips followed as he went down. He sensed Bruce hesitate just laying there and let Clark take care of everything but he wanted Bruce to focus on pleasure than anything else. “You’re still trying to control this. It’s okay. I got you.”

Bruce nodded and Clark dipped his head down. He mouthed at the tip and slowly took him in his mouth while massaging Bruce’s thighs to relax him. Bruce always said he hates teasing but they both knew, it drove him crazy with need. And Clark was in no hurry. But he could read his partner because he was clutching the sheets and biting his lips to muffle his whimpers. He obviously needed more, so Clark granted his wish.

“Dammit, Clark…” he groaned, he pulled Clark’s hair roughly. They’ve done this so many times, they knew their boundaries, knew each other’s pleasure points. Clark has traced every part of Bruce but every time he saw him naked, he gazed at him with admiration. Now, Bruce’s eyes were closed and his back was arching in pleasure.

So he bobbed his head up and down faster, gliding his right hand up around Bruce’s mouth, parting his lips with his two fingers, which Bruce sucked eagerly on them. The sight of him was making Clark dizzy. He was already on the edge just from watching his partner. Hence he pulled his fingers off and put them between Bruce’s legs.

Bruce turned his head to the pillow to muffle the noises he was making but Clark wasn’t pleased. “I want to hear you, darling. And please, open your eyes.”

Clark was very aware of how challenging it would be but Bruce did what he was told nonetheless. His moans gained an octave when he caught sight of Clark’s sky blue eyes looking up to him as he took him back in his mouth. Bruce was right there where Clark wanted him, his worries forgotten for now, only focused on pleasure and pure emotions.

“Let go, Bruce.” he told and then quickened his fingers and mouth. Bruce tipped his head back, his back arching off the bed, his mouth agape in a silent scream. Clark caressed his body as he came back from his high.

“Do you want me to return the favour or?..” he started to ask but shut it up when he noticed the flustered Clark.

“I came when you did.” replied Clark shyly, his self-confidence before has diminished as he felt amused gazing of Bruce. Well, he couldn’t help it.

Bruce smiled contently and Clark smiled at him back then he put his head on Bruce’s chest. “Good night, detective.”

“Night, boy scout.”

Clark listened to Bruce’s calming heartbeat. And he drifted off to sleep with Bruce’s fingers around his hair. Bruce followed him right after. That night, and the other night, Bruce Wayne slept so well with Clark Kent in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first work for the DC fandom and English is not my native language so forgive me for all the mistakes I've done. Kudos or comments if you liked it:)


End file.
